Polvo estelar
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Megatron ha enviado un misterioso mensaje a su enemigo Optimus. Han de verse en un solitario asteroide en medio de la nada. ¿Será una trampa o un indicio a la paz entre ambos bandos? Rivalidad/amistad entre ambos líderes transformers. Armada. Oneshot.


Saludos :D

Presento aquí, mi primer (y tal vez ultimo) fic de transformers, una de mis series favoritas, pero que desdichadamente, nunca he tenido la posibilidad de ver por completo (ni una sola saga T^T) Siempre me han gustado, especialmente por mi adiccion a los mechas. Me he visto un millon de veces la primera pelicula, y quedé alucinando con la segunda. Me gustan mucho sus aventuras y el fandom que hacen de ellos, incluso el yaoi y demases xD yo misma creo que hay algo entre optimus, megatron y starscream. Pero este fic no va dedicado a eso. Es sobre la rivalidad/amistad entre ambos líderes transformer. Al principio iba a ser basado en la pelicula, pero después lo ajusté un poco (ni se nota) a la saga Armada. Me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo, pero al no haber visto las series, no puedo escribir más cosas de las que conosco.

Para terminar, quisiera agradecer a mis amigas lady of knights y alexandra por contarme muchas cosas que no ví de la serie, y especialmente a Altebar, por haber escrito uno de los mejores fics que haya leído y me motivó a querer a los transformers como no lo hacía hace muuucho tiempo xD

* * *

**Polvo estelar.**

El enorme silencio que rodeaba a Optimus Prime era absoluto y aplastante, inundante y desolador a la vez. Sentado sobre aquella roca en un asteroide que vagaba sin curso, se sentía la única criatura posible en todo el universo. Se alegraba de saber que no era así. Con sus manos sobre sus rodillas y la espalda erguida, llevaba pensando tal vez media hora en aquella misma posición, en el más completo silencio. De vez en cuando sacudía la cabeza, negando algún pensamiento o contradiciéndose de las ideas que se le ocurrían. Se dijo que debería estar preocupado de estar allí, a años luz de sus compañeros y desarmado, pero tenía la total confianza de nada malo pasaría. Era lo que los humanos llamaban, una corazonada.

Su radar sintió una presencia acercarse a alta velocidad; suspiró y levantó la cabeza en dirección de la señal. El transformer apareció en una fracción de segundo entre la inacabable oscuridad del espacio infinito y sobrevoló el asteroide un momento, seguro revisando el lugar.

"Desconfiado, nunca se le va a quitar" pensó el líder Autobot poniéndose de pie.

Acto seguido, el Decepticon se transformó y aterrizó estrepitosamente en el asteroide elegido por él para llevar a cabo esa repentina reunión. Se enderezó y examinó el lugar con la mirada, con una mueca de disgusto y recelo ante el líder autobot frente a él. Gruñó y se acercó a él, hasta quedar ambos algunos metros distanciados, los suficientes para que ninguno se sintiera invadido o amenazado. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un par de segundos, como si se estudiaran. Optimus estaba por empezar, pero Megatron se le adelantó.

-Veo que realmente viniste desarmado-comentó, observando que su rival no traía ningún arma encima-¿Te creíste que no te tendería una emboscada o algo?-sonrió con malicia.

Optimus se sintió incómodo con ese comentario, pero respondió con sencillez.

-Sí, y aún lo creo, Megatron; sé que por muy deshonestos que sean tus hombres, tú tienes un código de honor que los líderes traemos de manera innata.

Megatron ahogó una risa, y estaba por comentarle que se sentía alagado, pero Optimus habló Primero.

-Aunque claro, es toda una novedad que ese honor tuyo salga a relucir alguna vez…

El decepticon estuvo por lanzar un rugido, pero apretó los dientes y se lo tragó. De querer discutir podía haberse quedado en su base, pero como allí no se podía "conversar seriamente" con alguien, eligió a Optimus Prime, su curioso y eterno rival.

Se acercó, sintiéndose muy raro de hacer eso sin la intención de lanzarse sobre el autobot rojo y azul para hacerlo pedazos a golpes. Se sentó en la roca azul lo bastante lejos de este y se cruzó de brazos, con la vista pegada en el infinito. Optimus volvió a su posición con las manos sobre sus rodillas, y guardaron silencio otro largo momento. Megatron no sabía como empezar, y Optimus no tenía idea de para qué su rival le habría pedido reunirse allí, sin intenciones de otra larga disputa.

Había recibido su mensaje el día anterior, en donde Megatron le indicaba en pocas palabras que quería reunirse sólo con él, aparentemente para tratar un tema sobre su eterna rivalidad. Le indicaba que fuera desarmado, porque él así también lo haría, y dejaba las coordenadas del lugar. A Optimus le pareció la cosa más extraña del mundo. No le comentó a nadie del mensaje, arriesgándose a caer en una trampa y decidió acudir al lugar para ver de qué se trataba. Tal vez, y por extraños azares del destino, su enemigo quisiera dar los Primeros pasos para entrar en tierra de paz. Por un momento se emocionó con esta posibilidad, pero recordó luego todas las ideas que Megatron tenía al respecto sobre la paz, y descartó parcialmente el punto. Aún así, se aferró a la más mínima probabilidad. Ahora, y sentado con su rival en aquel pesado silencio, su esperanza por obtener la alianza con los Decepticons crecía con cada segundo que Megatron dejaba pasar. El transformer oscuro carraspeó un poco y Optimus habló, algo impaciente, pero sin que se le notara en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?-espetó el otro seriamente.

-¿Para qué me has llamado?

-Nada importante-respondió Megatron simplemente.

-Pero…-Optimus se sintió algo engañado-Dijiste que querías hablar sobre…

-Era la única forma de hacerte venir Prime-hizo un gesto sarcástico mirando al espacio-Deja de ser tan iluso.

Una sombra de abatimiento inundó al líder autobot, y Megatron la notó muy bien de reojo. Suspiró y se volvió a mirar a su enemigo rojo y azul, con las manos en sus piernas.

-Vamos, ¿Realmente creíste que quería hablar sobre paz o esos temas tan ridículos?

Optimus se volvió a verlo también, algo molesto.

-¡Son temas muy importantes!

Megatron se largó a reír sonoramente, con esa risa grave y malévola que tenía. Optimus volvió la mirada en cualquier dirección, pensando en que ya debería largarse de allí.

-Si no me trajiste para hablar sobre eso, ¡¿Para qué rayos me hiciste venir?!-exclamó desconcertado.

-Si quieres te puedes ir-dijo Megatron recobrando la compostura.

El autobot se quedó viéndolo extrañado. Era la Primera vez que lo veía así, tan despreocupado por algo que tuviera que ver con ellos dos. Fue él quien se cruzó de brazos esta vez y guardó silencio, taimado.

Volvió a pasar otro rato en silencio. Megatron miraba el espacio, Optimus al suelo.

-¿Cómo te resulta la vida en la tierra?-preguntó finalmente el decepticon.

Optimus le miró de reojo y trató de serenarse, aunque no estaba alterado, sino más bien extrañado y hasta confundido.

-Buena, aunque los humanos son difíciles de tratar.

-¿Por qué?

-Son demasiado sensibles y se sienten atacados por todo-respondió Optimus volviendo a su estado habitual.

-Es porque son muy primitivos-siguió Megatron-y son como pequeñas cucarachas que se sienten amenazadas de que las pises.

-No es cierto…

-Sí que lo es; te ven y corren porque sienten que los quieres aplastar-sonrió con malicia-¿Nunca te han dado ganas de pisar uno?

-Claro que no Megatron-suspiró Optimus-Por si no lo recuerdas, estoy aliado con los humanos para ayudarlos, ¿Cómo quieres que los quiera pisar?

Megatron se largó a reír otra vez. Optimus le miraba serio. El decepticon no tenía ningún problema en expresar cuando algo le resultaba divertido; se reía con toda su enrome boca abierta.

-Megatron, ¿Estás nervioso?-le preguntó de pronto, cortando de raíz la risa del transformer oscuro. Este se quedó extrañado y lo miró enojado.

-¡¿Nervioso yo?! ¡¿Estás jugando?!

-Bueno-Optimus se cruzó de brazos nuevamente hablando de forma relajada-Es lo único que se me ocurre para tus repetidos ataques de risa.

El transformer carraspeó, algo avergonzado.

-Vale, no me río más.

-¿Me dirás ahora para qué me trajiste aquí?-volvió a preguntar Optimus Prime.

-Yo no te traje.

Optimus se molestó.

-Para que me hiciste venir-corrigió.

-Solo para conversar. ¿Satisfecho?

El líder autobot se quedó desconcertado. ¿Habría escuchado bien?

-¿Conversar? …¿De qué?

Megatron hizo una exclamación y levantó los brazos.

-¡Pues de lo que sea!

El transformer rojo no comprendía muy bien el extraño cambio en su rival, pero prefirió no preguntar y seguir con el trato no agresivo de Megatron.

-¿Tú que piensas de la tierra?-le preguntó.

-Solo es un pobre y diminuto planeta con reservas de Energón. Fuera de eso, no le veo nada interesante-respondió el decepticon.

-Deberías conocerlo mejor-argumentó Optimus-está lleno de lugares hermosos, y no solo eso; tiene una diversidad de ecosistemas muy extraños e interesantes. Los humanos también son muy curiosos e intere-

-¡Bah! ¡Los humanos, los humanos!-exclamó Megatron exasperado y haciendo una mueca-¡Siempre hablas de esas pequeñas sabandijas! ¡¿Por qué mejor no te casas con los humanos a ver si dejas de hablar tanto de ellos?!

Esta vez fue Optimus quien rió de forma alegre y etérea. El mal temperamento de Megatron siempre le había parecido, secretamente muy divertido. Megatron se esperó a que se callara para hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Qué tanto les ves Optimus? Son violentos, primitivos, tontos y ambiciosos, aún más de lo que nuestros antepasados lo fueron. Tus mismos hombres te reprochan eso todo el tiempo.

-Lo sé, lo sé-respondió Optimus-pero ni yo sé la respuesta. Aún con todos sus defectos, me parecen fascinantes.

Megatron hizo una expresión de desaprobación con la boca y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-Ese chico tuyo-dijo el líder autobot-Starscream; es muy leal y entregado a su deber.

-Gaaaghh-rugió el decepticon apretando los dientes-ese gusano de starscream es un inútil bueno para nada. Debería reducirlo a chatarra de una buena vez.

-¿Realmente serías capaz?-preguntó Optimus algo apesadumbrado.

Megatron titubeó un poco.

-Bueno…-desvió la mirada en cualquier dirección-es bastante estúpido y es un debilucho sin remedio…

Optimus se dio cuenta de lo que su compañero ocultaba.

-Pero es muy obstinado y obediente, ¿Verdad?

-Sí…

-Y es el más leal de tus hombres, hasta se arriesga por ti, ¿A que sí?

El decepticon se quedó viéndolo muy molesto.

-¿Es que nos andas espiando Prime?

-Hahaha…no, claro que no, pero lo veo con cada batalla que libramos.

El transformer oscuro se revolvió un poco en su puesto. Siguió cruzado de brazos y no dijo nada.

-Disculpa que te lo diga, pero él parece más un autobot-añadió Optimus, y Megatron adivinó una sonrisa bajo su mascara plomiza.

-Está bien que hable pelambres de mis hombres, pero no te permito que los insultes Optimus Prime.

El líder autobot rió nuevamente de esa forma volátil que tenía. Megatron miró en cualquier otra dirección para esconder su sonrisa. Cuando Optimus se quedó callado, Megatron volvió a hablar.

-Dime ¿Tus soldados son siempre como se muestran en el campo de batalla?

-En Primer lugar no son mis soldados; son mis compañeros de equipo. Y sí, siempre son así, claro que cuando están fuera de lucha son más alegres y se permiten sus bromas todo el tiempo.

-Hm…que poca disciplina les impones.

-Puede que seamos líderes militares, pero no soy tan duro y estricto como tú, Megatron. Para mi ellos son mis amigos y he de tratarlos como tal; con respeto y abiertamente.

-Estás loco…sólo son soldados hechos para recibir y ejecutar órdenes-dijo el otro seriamente.

El autobot se quedó viéndolo, dándose cuenta de lo difícil que era intentar entender a ese transformer de valores tan torcidos. Megatron pensaba exactamente lo mismo de su compañero rojo y azul. ¿De donde sacaría semejantes ideas? Tratar a un subordinado como a un amigo le restaría nivel a tu posición y haría que los muy idiotas te faltaran el respeto e intentaran imponerse sobre ti.

-Creo que jamás llegaremos a entendernos, Megatron-suspiró desalentado Optimus Prime.

-Lo sé-respondió el otro-pero me alegra de que así sea-dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba, dando por terminada la reunión.

Esto desconcertó a Optimus, quien también se levantó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque de lo contrario, tú y yo seríamos amigos, y eso es algo que jamás podría tolerar.

Optimus se quedó sin saber que decir.

-Tanto talento no se puede desperdiciar: nacimos para la guerra Optimus Prime, y así será de aquí hasta que uno de los dos pruebe ser mejor que el otro. Te prefiero como mi imbatible rival, fuerte y astuto, a como un amigo. Sea como sea, con esto ya sé que puedo confiar en ti. Solo hay una cosa que quiero que sepas.

El líder autobot guardó silencio. Megatron se tardó un poco en decirlo, y al hacerlo, le volvió la espalda.

-Si llegas a vencerme en batalla y les das paz a nuestros bandos, puedes estar seguro de que caeré orgulloso ante ti.

El decepticon se transformó y desapareció en el infinito una vez más sin dar tiempo a Optimus de decir nada. El líder autobot se quedó contemplado el infinito, en la dirección en que Megatron había desparecido. Le costó creer lo que había escuchado, pero una vez que lo asimiló bien y lo almacenó en su disco duro, sonrió.

-También yo, hermano.

FIN

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus críticas y comentarios =D


End file.
